The Great War
by Kazo the Hedgehog
Summary: A new villan has gathered an army of the most powerful Sonic villans ever! Can Sonic and friends defeat them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Kazo here! If you want to be in this war, you need to submit by September 1st. I'm taking 3 characters per person. Here's what I need to know:

Name:

Age:

Powers:

Good or Evil:

Personality:

Enemies:

Weapons:

Extra Info:


	2. Gathering the Troops

-Unknown Location-

A mysterious hedgehog, silhouetted by the shadows and sliver of moonlight above, appeared in a cloud of dark energy. Placing a hand out, the power emanating from the appendage caused a menacing spire to rise through the solid ground, slicing the clouds above. The smaller shapes of water and dust swirled around its center of gravity.

"This should make for an adequate base," he snickered evilly. He walked into a dim, metallic room that was larger than the city of Westopolis and Station Square combined. Two curved spires met near each other to nearly form an arch. He placed his hand out again, causing a blue vortex to form. "Now for Step 2." He placed one hand to the sky and one to the ground, forming many shapes of light. They revealed none other than Black Doom, Dark Oak, the Black Arms, and the Metarex. The figures that emerged from the vortex vaguely identified themselves as Eggman, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic 3.0, Erazor Djinn, and Chaos. Silently chanting a few words, a small figure and a gigantic figure emerged.

"Hey, where are we?" Eggman yelled.

"Silence!" the hedgehog commanded.

"Just who are you?! How dare you command us?!" Black Doom growled. The confronted faced him, his hidden face radiating malevolence beyond the very fabric of the alien's existence.

"You would be wise to show me respect, Black Doom. I brought you and your army from the clutches of the afterlife, and I can just as easily send you back!" he roared. Black Doom's three ugly eyes widened. Eggman's eyes drifted to the other two figures.

"Um… sir?"

"Speak, mortal."

"Who are those two, and why is the second so big?!" Eggman asked fearfully.

"Ah, finally. An intelligent question. The two beings representing destruction and time. Mephiles the Dark. Iblis. Brought back from the fabric of lost time and space." Eggman Nega about retorted, but Mephiles reformed the phrase.

"We were erased from time and space by a shared enemy of yours," Mephiles growled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Sonic…" they droned.

"Regarding Iblis, you can now see why this room is so large," the hedgehog explained, taking a seat. "Now that you are all here…"

"I should suggest you refrain from speaking about any plans until we have our own questions asked," Metal Sonic interrupted. Waving a careless hand, the hedgehog answered.

"I will tell you my name and why I went through the trouble if you do me one favor. Eggman. Black Doom. Step forward."

"Hold it! Who are you to speak to me as a mere minion!?" Mephiles roared. "I have beyond the strength of a god!"

"The way in which you ended Sonic's life was highly dishonorable and cheap. A baby with a knife could've done what you did!" That struck a nerve.

"You insolent!" Mephiles growled. Throwing a black Chaos Lance at the being, he snickered as it neared its intended target. Glee turned into shock as the energy was literally grabbed, turned into a ball, and knocked aside.

"Now, you two, come!" The two, fearing for their lives, stepped closer. "I have a message for the oppressing heroes. Attack them and deliver it." He handed them a small slip of paper, and the alien teleported himself and his army.

"Wait for meeeeee!!!" Eggman yelled, running after.

-2 Hours Ago, Station Square-

The winds gusting through the city caught bunches of cobalt blue quills. They belong to none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He was currently relaxing on the roof of his condo, when a combined squeal/yell rang in his ears.

"Sonic/Sonikku!" This was indeed a bittersweet moment. Standing up, he turned to face Tails and Amy. The pink hedgehog launched herself at him, so the hero dodged to the side.

"Yo, Tails! Hey, Ames." Sonic said.

"Sonic! Rouge is throwing a huge party at her house! You have to come with us!" Amy squealed. Sonic picked his ears out.

"Amy, you don't have to be so loud. Who's coming to this anyway? Besides you, I mean."

"Everyone!" Amy chirped. Sonic gave Tails a pleading look.

"Big, Cream, Vanilla, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Shadow, Omega, and Knuckles," Tails clarified.

"I don't know. Charmy's too hyper, Amy would try to glomp me every five minutes, and Shadow's just kinda 'snore' 'snore'," Sonic said back. Amy crossed her arms and looked away, huffing in indignation.

"Don't worry. Shadow said he would come to give Charmy a sedative to keep him calm," Tails replied.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic grabbed their wrists and took off to Rouge's house.

-Present-

The party had just finished, and everyone stood outside.

"Okay, guys, time to clean… huh?!" Everyone's attention turned to the sky to see the area above them form into a red hurricane. Black and crimson skinned creatures fell from the sky, followed by Black Doom.

"What the?!" Sonic yelled. "Black Doom's back?!"

"We are merely messengers, puny insects." Soon, Dr. Eggman flew beside him, followed by a legion of robots.

"Wow!" Knuckles chuckled. "You two must've been pretty desperate to team up."

"No one but Omega and I will face those Black Arms, got that?" Shadow growled.

"Ho ho ho! I anticipated this!" Eggman laughed. Three more legions of stubby, orange buckets of bolts took their stance by the aliens.

"Oh boy. This'll be a bit of a challenge," Amy said, tightly gripping her Piko Piko Hammer. Cream and Vanilla stood by a tree, not wanting to get involved. The heroes charged. However, within half an hour of strenuous fighting, Shadow was loosing energy.

"I think we require assistance," Omega called. "Rouge!" The bat in question flew to help, but they were outmatched, regardless. As they lay on the ground, facing the onslaught, Eggman chuckled.

"This is for you," Black Doom threw the paper. The army disappeared in a flash of blue light. Cream warily picked up the note and read it.

_This is only the beginning of many defeats, meddlesome heroes! We now have new forces!_

"Man, this doesn't sound good. Who knows how many villains have teamed up?" Knuckles growled.

"What do we do, Sonic?" Tails asked, scared.

"Why, we build our own army, of course! Everyone, split up! I'm going to my house."

"Say what?" Shadow asked. "You want us to go search for other heroes, and you're just going to go and kick back in your condo?"

"No, I'm going to my actual _house_, Shadow. There's someone else there who I know would be more than willing to help." Shadow nodded, and they ran off. Sonic knocked on the door, and a male hedgehog answered. He had blue fur, yellow eyes, and two thin bangs that covered his eyes. He wore white gloves with yellow lightning bolts and red shoes with white lightning bolts. "Hey, Kazo, what's up?" Sonic walked into the house.

"Dude," Kazo said, "you can't just barge in here with your problems. This is a place of Zen and peace."

"Kazo?!" an old woman yelled. "Who is it?!"

"SHUT UP, GRANDMA!" Kazo yelled. "IT'S SONIC!" Sonic chuckled.

"So much for Zen and peace. Anyway, I have something to ask you."

"If you're going to ask Kazo to go on a danger-filled adventure, forget it!"

"GRANDMA, GO DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE!" Kazo yelled. "So, what do you want, bro?"

"Do you want to go on a danger-filled adventure?"

"Just how danger-filled is this mission going to be?"

"Like, if-Mom-and-Dad-were-here-they-would-kill-me-for-even-asking dangerous."

"Awesome! I'm there, brother!"

"Glad to have you, bro." With that, the two twins barreled out of the house. Sonic turned to Kazo. "How do you put up with her?"

"Ah, she's not so bad. Until she gets the 'walking farts'."

**Okay, Kazo has been recruited now. How will the others fare? Find out later, dudes and dudettes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'd like to thank everyone for submitting their OCs. I do have one thing to say. The due date, I'm not sure of. So, I'll just let ya know when I can't accept anymore, alright? Okay, enjoy!**

As Eggman and Black Doom returned to the dim, metal room, they joined the other villains. The hedgehog stood at a far end of the room.

"Okay, we successfully delivered the message, now… could you… _please_… show your form and tell us your plan?" Eggman growled.

"Very good. First, I guess I can tell you my name… I… am known as Darkness." Black Doom about roared out about how stupid that name was, but the lights overhead came on to light the room. "Darkness the Hedgehog, to be exact." Everyone stared in shock at this… creature… before them. His body was total black, and he had a patch of silver fur on his chest. There were twelve spikes pointing straight up. The top four spikes on each side had light blue highlights, and the bottom four on each side had red highlights. His eyes were pure red, and he had red skate shoes with a white racing stripe.

"Okay, Darkness, why have you summoned all of us?"

"It's quite simple. I require the seven gems of power, the Chaos Emeralds."

"Why do you need _all_ of us to get them?" Black Doom inquired.

"It's quite simple. If there are more villains to guard the gems, the harder it will be for those heroes to retrieve them. Now, can you tell me, what can one do when holding all seven of those items?"

"Uh, use them to create a powerful doomsday device?" Eggman asked.

"Harness their power to bring a gigantic comet to this planet and devour all the humans?"

"Fuse into a powerful god-like being?"

"Change into a powerful form?" Darkness had enough of their insolence and sent Mephiles and Metal Sonic to another dimension.

"You insolent fools! I have a much more different use for them! What do the heroes do when they have them?"

"They go Super, of course," Eggman Nega proclaimed.

"Exactly! So, if we have them…"

"They can't transform, and the massive army consisting of us can easily defeat them!" Dark Oak suddenly yelled.

"Finally! Someone with an actual sense of logic!" Snapping his fingers, the two were brought back to the fortress.

-Station Square-

The others were still standing around, when they noticed Sonic return with Kazo.

"You guys are still here?" Sonic asked.

"We were waiting to see how we should split up, first," Rouge commented. "So, who's this cutie?" She walked up to Kazo and winked, making him blush badly. He nearly fainted, but Rouge stopped with a harsh punch to her shoulder.

"Don't flirt with my twin brother!" Sonic growled. Rouge favored her shoulder as everyone yelled the same thing.

"Twin brother?!"

"Yes. Everyone, meet Kazo the Hedgehog!"

"He lives at your… house?"

"Yeah, with our grandmother," Sonic explained. "So, let's split up and recruit!"

"I'll go this way," Shadow said.

"Cream, Big, and I will go that way," Tails said.

"Espio and I will go with Shadow. Charmy, you can go with Amy and Knuckles," Vector proclaimed.

"Okay! So that means Rouge and Omega can go with Sonic, and Kazo can go with Cream, Big and Tails!" Charmy said, sounding smart.

"Good luck, sweetie!" Vanilla told Cream. The heroes took off while the tired adult rabbit went to her house.

-Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins-

"Why are we here, Tails?" Cream asked. Tails smirked as he pressed a button, opening a secret section of the hangar. Inside were four amazing aircrafts.

On one side was an F-22 Raptor with three stripes running along from one wingtip to the other and three other stripes going from the cockpit to the tail. Next to it was an ME 262. On the other side was another F-22 Raptor, this one having three stripes on each wing and the tail. Beside that one was a light purple F- 86 Sabre Model D with a purple nose-tip and three pink slashes on the tail.

Both F-22 Raptors had 2 AIM-54 Phoenix missiles and 4 AIM-120 missiles under the fuselage, two heat seeking missiles on each wing, and a machine gun under the nose.

"Hey, Johnny, Muffin!" Tails said, banging on each F-22 Raptor. A brown rabbit came out of one, and a light purple cat came out of the other. The brown rabbit had a patch of rough hair, and he had two black straps that held guns, bombs, and a twenty-shot missile bazooka on his back. He wore grey sneakers and a red headband.

The light purple cat had dark purple tail tip and dark purple hair. She had two straps that held a couple machine guns, a blue shirt, blue jeans, a blue headband, and black sneakers.

"Cream, Kazo, Big, meet Johnny the Rabbit and Muffin the Cat. Johnny, Muffin, meet my other friends, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, and Kazo the Hedgehog!" The five shook hands.

"So, Tails, whaddaya need?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, it's been quite a while since you asked us for our help."

"A lot of our nemeses have teamed up. We need an army of our own to find the Chaos Emeralds and get some recruits. Could you please help us?" Cream sweetly asked.

"Aww, yeah! This is awesome! I'm game!"

"I'll go with Johnny to search." The two hopped in their F-22 Raptors and took off into the sky.

"Let's go back to the others, you guys!" Kazo said.

-Somewhere in the mountains-

"Unknown life form detected on the mountain," Omega stated.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic shouted. They landed on a pleasantly grassy are, and proceeded to walk.

"Hi-yah!" Sonic just ducked in time to avoid a karate chop. He turned to see who it was and smirked. It was a young, blue, three-tailed fox. He had three black bangs, a silver gi with a symbol meaning 'dragon' on the back, a blade, and a strange, golden ball with four stars connected to a necklace.

"Yo, Bakuda!" Said fox merely glared at his rival.

"What is it, Sonic? I'm training, here!"

"Well, you'll get a lot more training if you help us," Rouge said, liking that this guy treated Sonic like Shadow did.

"Let me guess… most, if not all, of your nemeses have teamed up, and you need my help to find the Chaos Emeralds, right?"

"That is correct," Omega stated.

"Alright, I'm game. Let's go and regroup at Tails' workshop."

-Void of Shadows-

Metal Sonic and Dark Oak were currently in some black tunnel.

"Kinda… homey," Metal Sonic said. Suddenly, a strange, red fox emerged from the side. He had black bangs, a black gi, a dark sphere with four stars on a necklace, and a blade.

"Ah, you must be Dakuba," Dark Oak proclaimed.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"How would you like to destroy a few troublesome pests?"

"Including Bakuda?"

"Indeed," Metal Sonic said. Dakuba smirked evilly.

"When do we start?"

-Tails' Workshop-

"Okay, we're all back here! This'll be our base for a bit. Bakuda, it's nice to see you again!"

"Thanks, Tails."

"Okay, Johnny and Muffin are searching for energy signatures in the air. Let's wait for them, then make only two squads go out at a time, so we aren't all separated at once."

**With Johnny, Muffin, and Bakuda on the heroes' side, and the destructive Dakuba siding with the villains, how will this turn out for our heroes? Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


	4. Leaving FanFiction

Hey, guys, I have some bad news. My parents said "No more typing" so I can't finish this story, ever. Sorry. I know I can't make it up completely, but here's a way to help soothe the blow. I'm giving away my OCs to people (although I'm not sure anyone _wants_ them). Here's a list of my OCs. If you want some, just ask.

**Kazo the Hedgehog**

_Age_: 15

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Sonic. He has blue fur, a cream colored muzzle, and topaz yellow eyes. He has two long bangs that cover some of his eyes. He wears red shoes with white lightning bolts and white gloves with yellow lightning bolts.

_Personality_: He's very shy. He can hardly be around pretty girls (especially a girl he likes). He's a little unsure of himself, but in the end he delivers. He's a good friend and a solid ally.

_Powers_: He can use Chaos Control, he has super speed, and he controls electricity.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He can go Super Kazo with the Chaos Emeralds and Hyper Kazo with the Super Emeralds. It's unknown if he can go Ultra Kazo like Sonic. In Super form, his fur turns yellow and his eyes turn ruby red. In Hyper form, his fur changes between all the colors of the Super Emeralds and his eyes turn ruby red.

_Brief History_: He is the twin brother of Sonic. He is the "baby" of the two because he was born three seconds after Sonic, so his parents were overprotective of him. In _Welcome to Elements High_, the two thought they were cousins, but their father revealed to them the truth.

_Role_: He was just there to help.

**Shark the Shark**

_Age_: 15

_Physical Appearance_: He's taller than Omega. He has orange skin, steel blue eyes, and a muscular build. He wears torn jeans, white gloves, blue shoes, and has a chain wrapped around his chest.

_Personality_: He's a loner. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, nine times out of ten it's the truth. He's loyal to his friends.

_Powers_: He has amazing strength, his IQ is 301, he can breathe underwater, and he can literally swim underground.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He doesn't have any.

_Brief History_: When he was young, he lived with his parents Streaks the Shark and Ruby the Dolphin. He went to a special school with his friends Reef, Bant, and Tide. When he was nine, his parents were murdered for being freaks and having a kid. So, Shark left the ocean and has been living on land ever since.

_Role_: He was just there!

**Raptor the Velociraptor**

_Age_: 10

_Physical Appearance_: He's about as tall as Cream. He has brown scales and sapphire blue eyes. His head curves back into a single spike, and he has only three toes on each foot. Two are normal, and the middle toe is sickle shaped.

_Personality_: He's hyper! He's easily distracted by _anything_. He can also weird out anyone. However, he's also a great friend and listener and he gives surprisingly good advice.

_Powers_: He has super speed, that's it.

_Super/Alternate Forms_: He can go Super Raptor with the Chaos Emeralds. In that form, his scales turn gold.

_Brief History_: Raptor was born on Isla Sorna, also known as Jurassic Park, Site B. His name was originally Rator, but he changed it. He has a grotesquely large family, so he left the island and went to the mainland.

_Role_: He's a comic relief character.

**Spike the Spinosaurus**

_Age_: 9

_Physical Appearance_: He's 9 ft (2.74 m) tall. He has brown scales and a huge, fin-like appendage running down his back.

_Personality_: He's kind and caring all the time!

_Powers_: He has super strength as his only power. Oh, and he can create a sonic roar.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: There isn't much to tell.

_Role_: He's there just to be there.

**Fists the Echidna**

_Age_: 16

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Knuckles. He has black fur, a cream muzzle, and golden eyes. He wears white gloves and black shoes.

_Personality_: He's a little gullible. He's tough, but he has a soft side for some girls.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He can go Super Fists with the Chaos Emeralds. His fur turns gray and his eyes turn silver.

_Brief History_: When he was an egg, his mother lost him and he was washed away onto the Island of Dinosaurs (Isla Sorna). He was raised by a Spinosaurus. When he was ten, he tamed a T-rex with his bare hands.

_Role_: In _Welcome to Elements High_, I created him to be a love interest for Loni. He was also a way to sneak in a _Sonic Underground_ and _Transformers_ reference.

**Peter "Spider-Dude" the Hedgehog**

_Age_: 17

_Physical Appearance_: He's a hedgehog in a suit similar to Spider-Man's. When he doesn't wear the suit, he's a light brown hedgehog with dark brown eyes.

_Powers_: He has all of Spider-Man's powers.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: When he was 15, he was bitten by a radioactive spider and got his powers. When he was 16, he joined three other heroes and formed the team "Bash Brothers".

_Role_: In _Welcome to Elements High_, he and the Bash Brothers were going to help Natalia, Bakuda, and Tails. In _The Great War_, he and the Bash Brothers stop Blank from stealing a Chaos Emerald and destroy a battleship fleet with Blank and Bakuda.

**Logan "Wolverine" the Wolf**

_Age_: 317

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Sonic. He has unruly black fur on his head, a cream colored muzzle, and gray fur on his body. He wears a white T-shirt, jeans, white gloves, and sneakers.

_Powers_: He can heal any wound in an instant, and he has adamantium claws that "pop" from in between his knuckles.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: When he was 12, his parents were murdered by an idiot. That was when he first discovered his powers. He popped out bone claws and killed the idiot. His healing powers gave him an extended life. In 1992, a mad scientist erased his memories and covered his bones in adamantium. He escaped and later joined the Bash Brothers.

_Role_: Same as Spider-Dude.

**Thor the Fox, God of Hope and Thunder**

_Age_: immortal

_Physical Appearance_: He's a little taller than Sonic. He had blonde fur, blue eyes, and wears a winged helmet, red cape, and metal gloves and shoes. He holds the hammer in his right hand.

_Personality_: He is usually calm, but he gets angry at injustice (watch out for his hammer!). He talks in Old English (you know, thee, thou, etc.).

_Powers_: He can fly, call down lightning, and use his hammer like a boomerang.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: About a century ago, Thor's father Odin send him to Earth so that he could prove himself worthy. Thor did just that, but grew so fond of Earth that he remained one of its protectors.

_Role_: Same as Spider-Dude, but he also would become a sparring partner, friend, and ally to Bakuda.

**Ben "Thing" the Echidna**

_Age_: 20

_Physical Appearance_: 7′ 1″ (2.16 m). His skin his made of light orange rock, and his eyes are blue.

_Personality_: He's rough and tough!

_Powers_: He has incredible strength, and he is highly resilient, so he can bust through anything!

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: Ben was the first echidna to work on a space station. However, while fixing it, a sudden burst of radiation from the sunlight and a weird comet mutated his body into living rock. Back on Earth, he decided to use this new form to help others, so he joined the Bash Brothers.

_Role_: Same as Spider-Dude.

**Rocket the Hedgehog**

_Age_: Unknown

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Shadow. He has three spikes that go down, black fur, green streaks on his spikes, and emerald green eyes. He has a tuft of fur on his chest. He wears white gloves and green and white air-shoes. On his wrists and ankles are golden rings.

_Personality_: He can get annoyed rather easily, but unlike Shadow, he comes off as somewhat goofy and hyper, kinda like a calmer version of Raptor. He may sometimes break out in a song without knowing, but usually sings on purpose when no one is around. He also complains a bit.

_Powers_: His powers are just like Shadow's.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He can go Super Rocket with the Chaos Emeralds and Hyper Rocket with the Super Emeralds. In Super form, his fur turns platinum and his eyes turn ruby red. His quills start to curve up. In Hyper form, his fur changes between all the colors of the Super Emeralds and his eyes turn ruby red.

_Brief History_: He was Dr. Gerald's last creation. He was created from Black Doom's blood (so he's kinda like Shadow's little brother, right?), and his purpose was to stop Shadow in case Shadow got out of control. He was there when Maria was shot. He then got angry and tried to kill the G.U.N. soldiers. The Biolizard trapped Rocket in a capsule in order to stop him. He was released when Sonic and Shadow stopped the ARK from crashing into the Earth. He has no memory of who he is.

_Role_: In _Welcome to Elements High_, he was going to be a love interest for Charity. In _The Great War_, he was going to start on the bad side then change to the good.

**Blade the Porcupine**

_Age_: 14

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Sonic, with lots of messy red quills with blue highlights. He has sapphire blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and black and white shoes. A sword is strapped to his side.

_Personality_: He is calm, cool, and collected, yet very friendly towards everyone. He shows respect to everyone he meets, but Rocket can annoy him.

_Powers_: He has limited Chaos powers, but he's an awesome swordsman.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: When he was young, he trained to be the greatest swordsman ever. Now he tries to prove it while trying to help Rocket uncover his past.

_Role_: In _Welcome to Elements High_, he was going to be a love interest for Shayla. He's not in _The Great War_.

_**Notice: If you take Inferno, you have to take Drulk, Light Dragon and Kardras!!**_

**Inferno the Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical_ _Appearance_: He's as tall as Sonic. He has orange scales, a cream muzzle, and orange eyes. He has two small horns on his head, bat-like wings that reach to his feet, and his hands have three long fingers. He wears white gloves and shoes.

_Personality_: He's kind and caring. He listens to almost anything, but he hates whining.

_Powers_: He has control over fire, plus he can fly.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: When he is angry, he can go Drulk. He can unleash the Light Dragon at any time. He becomes Kardras when the Super Emeralds are present and he combines himself with Drulk and Light Dragon.

_Brief History_: For the past 13,999 years, he's been avoiding power-hungry people trying to get the Drulk's power. He has an evil brother named Dark Fire.

_Role_: He's just there!

**Drulk the Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He's 7′ 1″ (2.16 m). He has orange scales, cream snout, and green eyes. He is ripped! The two horns on his head are bull-like. He grows spikes on his tail. He wears no clothes because they rip apart during transformation.

_Personality_: He is angry! He likes to smash stuff that angers him, but he is innocent and child-like, and not very smart when he isn't mad. Plus, he likes candy, presents, and cartoons! He is loyal to any friends he makes.

_Powers_: He has enhanced flight and fire powers, super strength, and super endurance. He calls himself "the strongest there is", which could be true, because the angrier he is, the stronger he is! He also has a move called Dragon's Purity, which causes him to fire a white energy beam.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He _is_ an alternate form!

_Brief History_: He's stayed locked inside Inferno's conscience with Light Dragon for 13,999 years, coming out on occasion and destroying innocent villages. He is the arch-rival and brother of A-Bomb.

_Role_: He fights against almost every powerful person. In the _Great War_, he was going to fight Bakuda and Dakuba.

**Light Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He's 30 ft (9.14 m) long. He has glowing white scales and blue eyes. He's more like a serpent than a dragon, but he has small arms and legs.

_Personality_: He is very focused and ready to fight. He is also very kind, but he ends up arguing with Drulk while the two are inside Inferno's mind.

_Powers_: He can fire energy beams and travel at the speed of light.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: He's been inside Inferno's conscious for 13,999 years with Drulk. He comes out more often to defend Inferno if needed. He is the brother and arch-rival of Dark Dragon.

_Role_: He usually appears as Inferno's battling partner of choice.

**Kardras, God of Order and Justice**

_Age_: Immortal.

_Physical Appearance_: He's 50 ft. (15.24 m) tall. He has white skin and green eyes. He is muscular, and there are two small horns on his head.

_Personality_: He likes order and hates injustice. He's kind to anyone who isn't evil!

_Powers_: He can fire energy beams, perform a Kamehameha Wave, teleport, and create shields.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: Inferno, Drulk, and Light Dragon _are_ his alternate forms!

_Brief History_: He was a god, until 14,000 years ago; he got in a battle with Kardris, which caused him to split into three beings: Inferno, Drulk, and Light Dragon.

_Role_: In _The Great War_, he was going to face Kardris in the final battle.

_**Note: If you take Dark Fire, you have to take A-Bomb, Dark Dragon, and Kardris!**_

**Dark Fire the Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He is as tall as Inferno. He has black scales and green eyes. The rest is exactly like Inferno.

_Personality_: He's evil! He never has any true relationships.

_Powers_: He has the same powers as Inferno.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He can go A-Bomb and unleash Dark Dragon at anytime, and he can go Kardris when the Super Emeralds are present and combining with A-Bomb and Dark Dragon.

_Brief History_: He is the brother of Inferno. No one has any idea what he's been doing for the past 14,000 years.

_Role_: He challenges Inferno to unleash the Drulk at multiple occasions.

**A-Bomb the Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He's 7′ 11″ (2.41 m). He has black scales and red eyes. He is _extremely_ ripped! He has spikes growing out of his elbows, knees, and tail.

_Personality_: He's angry, but unlike Drulk, he is smart and calculative.

_Powers_: His powers are exactly like Drulk's, but he doesn't get stronger when angrier. He's already as strong as a _really_ mad Drulk!

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: Same as Dark Fire. He's the brother and arch-rival of Drulk.

_Role_: He faces Drulk in battles.

**Dark Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He's a black-scaled, red-eyed version of Light Dragon.

_Personality_: He is highly unmotivated.

_Powers_: His powers are the same as Light Dragon's.

_Alternate Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: Same as Dark Fire and Drulk. He's the arch-rival and brother of Light Dragon.

_Role_: He's unleashed when Inferno unleashes Light Dragon.

**Kardris, God of Anarchy and Evil**

_Age_: Immortal

_Physical_ _Appearance_: He's a black-skinned, red-eyed version of Kardras.

_Personality_: He is pure evil!

_Powers_: His powers are the same as Kardras'.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: Dark Fire, A-Bomb, and Dark Dragon are his alternate forms!

_Brief History_: He split into Dark Fire, A-Bomb, and Dark Dragon when Inferno split.

_Role_: In _The Great War_, he was going to battle Kardris in the final battle.

**Okay, there you have it! Now, choose who you want!**


	5. Final or Semifinal Chapter

Well guys, this is it. I'm saying goodbye. But hey, before I go, I'm gonna tell you who gets who. I'll also throw in some useless knowledge about my characters and some unused jokes. If enough people ask, I'll include a brief summary for each story in the final chapter!

Note: Some OCs will have shared ownership

Bakuda gets Inferno, Dark Fire, and all of their forms.

sonicx man gets Kazo, Raptor, and Inferno, plus all his forms.

Razor da Hedgehog gets Shark, Rocket, and Blade.

Echo the Hedgehog gets Kazo.

Inudemon02 gets Kazo and Shark.

shadowroxmysox3 gets Kazo.

King of Rabbids gets Rocket and Blade (you need a frickin' account, first!)

chaohacker gets, well, all of them.

Now here's the useless knowledge:

Kazo went through five different designs before coming to his current image. He used to be a cross between Sonic and Shadow, and then he became white furred and the younger brother of Sonic. Then I change him some more 'til we have this version of Kazo.

Kazo also had other names. He was going to be Lightning, Sparky, or Kazo.

Kazo's name is a reference to Nazo (duh).

Shark is based off of a character from an old show called _Street Sharks_.

Shark also was a vague reference to _Indiana Jones_. He originally was going to have a lat like Indy, and his chain is like Indy's whip.

Shark sometimes is a reference to Casey Jones

Shark's real name is Omadon (Omadon is also a reference to the _Sonic: Nazo Unleashed_ videos. The guy who voices Nazo is credited as Omadon).

Raptor is one of my few unreferenced characters. He is truly original.

"The Water Buffalo Song" Raptor always sings is from _Veggie Tales_.

In _Welcome to Elements High_, when Raptor pounces people in the mountain chapter, that is a _Calvin and Hobbes_ reference. When Rap asks Silver Wolf what it's like to fall in love, his answer is homage to _Calvin and Hobbes_.

Spike is my other truly original character.

Inferno is not a reference. However, Drulk and Light Dragon are.

Drulk is homage to the Hulk.

Light Dragon is based off of the Dragon Avatar from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Lost Episodes_

Dark Fire's name was going to be Black Fire

A-Bomb is based off of the movie version of Abomination. His name is from the Rick Jones version of Abomination.

Rocket is one of the many Shadow sibling OCs

Blade is based off of Xero the Porcupine (A Writer of Fiction [formerly Writer the Hedgepine]'s OC)

Fists is based off of _Sonic Underground_'s Knuckles. His pet T-Rex Grimlock is based off of the Transformer Grimlock.

Spider-Dude, Wolverine, Thing, and Thor are based off of Spider- Man, Wolverine, Thing, and Thor. I put them in this team because that's my favorite team to use of _Marvel Ultimate Alliance_.

In _Welcome to Elements High_, the evil Sonic is called Sonikku. Sonikku is Sonic's Japanese name. I was later going to have him absorb Master Emerald energy, which causes his eyes and fur colors to switch. Then he would change his name to Scourge. Yep, that's my creation of Scourge for ya!

Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic 3.0 were going to absorb other Sonic robots, which is a reference to Cell from DBZ.

When Bakuda and Dakuba fight Drulk, that's a reference to how I think a Goku & Vegeta vs. Hulk fight would go.

Now for the unused jokes:

1) My favorite joke is this. In _The Great War_, I was going to have Inferno transform into the Drulk. While he's transforming, Dakuba is looking through a power analyzer and whispers to himself,

"7000… 8000…" When Drulk is fully transformed, Metal Sonic asks,

"Dakuba, what's his power level?" Then Dakuba yells,

"It's over 9000!" Then Bakuda yells,

"What?! 9000?!"

2. Raptor was going to sing "I Love You" to kill off enemies.

3. Bakuda and Tails were going to tease Shark by reenacting _Charlie the Unicorn_.

4. Raptor was going to sing "My Little Pony", then Wolverine yells,

"You're busting my eardrums!" Then Rap replies,

"Can't you just grow them back?" Wolverine then says,

"You're busting them as fast as they're healing!"

5. Blank was going to give his quote about graveyards, then he tells the Bash Brothers,

"You didn't hear that." Then Thing says,

"I don't even _have_ ears and I heard that."

6. Drulk was going to call Dakuba "Lobster Fox."

7. Drulk was also going to call Tails a "puppy dog". The first time this happens, Tails says,

"I'm not a dog, I'm a fox." Then the Drulk gets in Tails' face and growls,

"If Drulk says you a puppy dog, then you a puppy dog!" Tails does an anime sweatdrop and replies,

"Okay, you got me. I'm a puppy dog."


	6. Important author's note! Read or else!

Alright. Here's the deal. I am back! However… I've been looking at the stories… and they SUCK! So I'm gonna rewrite them. Don't resubmit OC's. I'll just save them to a Word Doc. Okay. No idea when the first update will be. Alright. That's all folks.


End file.
